


The Surprise Party

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous of how much time the other members of his triad are spending alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://moonstar00125.tumblr.com/post/34870381535/imagine-person-a-of-your-ot3-having-a-sudden-surge

“We’re going out.” Cas says, slipping his coat on.

“Where?”

“Out.” orates Crowley.

“I’ll... stay here.” Dean mumbles as the door shuts. He stands in the empty house, and slams his fist into the wall. His knuckles break on a stud.

The door flies open. Crowley growls, “What is it now, Winchester?” while Castiel gingerly takes his hand.

“Broken.”

“At least it’s not the wall again.” the demon huffs.

“Right, that’s all you care about...” Dean mutters.

“Where’s this coming from?” Cas empathizes.

Dean shrugs. Crowley’s eyes roll. “Have you forgotten?”

“What?”

The two beings exchange a look. “Your birthday. **”**


End file.
